The Awkaward Life of Aidan the Umbreon
by Shiny Shinobi
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfic I hope you all enjoy it btw this is my first one...enjoy :)...


The Awkward Life Of Aidan the Umbreon By:NinjaRiolu(AKA Aidan).

1: Aidan freezes to the new girl.

The teenage Umbreon, Aidan lays in his bed oblivious as to what his adopted brother, a Lucario named Micah is about to do to wake him up, he plugs his amp into the wall and hooks up his guitar to it,cranks it to 11 and strums his guitar.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Aidan falls out of his bed tired and pissed.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Micah was on the floor laughing to tears and Aidan just sighs and  
puts on his glasses over his crimson eyes and walks to his bathroom to wash up whilst his adopted brother writhes in laughter  
and Aidan just rolls his eyes and brushes his teeth and washes his face,dries off and goes to slug his brother in the shoulder.

"Dude it was just a joke…." he lets out a little laughter.

"Bro your face was priceless!" Aidan smiles.

"Sigh….I hate you sometimes and love you sometimes…." the dark type says and gets some clothes on apart from his PJ's and grabs his backpack and knocks on Micah's door.

"Micah hurry up we'll be late!" he knocks again and eventually walks in and sees Micah reading something and Aidan walks over quietly and look over his shoulder and says.

"What are you reading?" Aidan scares Micah to the point where he jumped off his bedside.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the Umbreon laughs at his priceless expression.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!" the crimson-eyed pokemon holds his gut now crying of laughter supporting himself on Micah's bedpost.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" he said.

"Hahahaha…..what were you reading anyways?" he asked stopping his laughter.

"Oh...uhh nothing…" he quickly hides whatever content he was reading in a wooden trunk and locks it.

"Knowing you…...never mind...c'mon let's get to school." he nods and dresses in different clothes as Aidan waits for him outside the house lightly tapping his foot impatiently soon his antsy-ness is lifted when his brother rushes out of the house putting his backpack on while he is rushing and slips on ice.

"Ow ow ow ow…" rubbing his butt and looking at his swollen tail

"Dude get off your lazy ass and get in the car!" Aidan helps him up while he yelled at him and ushered him into the front seat of the 1970's Camaro (Even if it's like 2013) and gets on the driver's side to start the car….after speeding and almost risked getting a ticket from a Zoroark highway patrol officer,finally our protagonist and his brother arrived at school and both go to the same first period and they took their seats in the front row and they both simultaneously take out their notebooks and pens and pencils and eraser, finally after everyone took their seats the teacher who was a Xatu named opens his beak to say something after he quieted everyone and says.

"Everyone we have a new student she's a Japanese transfer student and she's from Sinnoh everyone meet Kori Misaki….".  
after he said that a female pokemorph Glaceon walks in very shyley and says "H….hi…..my name is Kori Misaki…." she says sheepishly while Aidan stared at her his eyes full of love.

"Uh….Aidan?" Micah pokes Aidan and he snaps out of the trans he was in.

"AH! I WASN'T STARING AT KORI!" he yells out in surprise while the entire class laughed at him, he blushes and hides his face in his hoodie, Kori had beautiful sapphire eyes and wavy dark blue hair and light blue fur and diamond shaped ears,finally the Xatu says.

"Alright everyone settle down!" he says and the class stops laughing.

"Now why don't you take a seat behind Aidan over there" he points towards the blushing Umbreon and Kori stares at him for a second and something sparked as Kori locked eyes with Aidan's intense crimson eyes and eventually stopped and took her seat behind him and started on the lesson which was square roots and Aidan's mind started to wander thanks to his ADHD.

" ?" Aidan snapped out his sudden trans.

"What is the square root of 560?" said angrily.

"It's either 70 or 80…." the Umbreon gulped not knowing what will happen.

"Alright you're off the hook…...this time." Aidan sighed with relief as a few more periods passed and as Aidan and Micah went to the same classes they both found out that Kori had the same classes as them when all three of them finally got to gym class the Blaziken, tells her students.

"Today we are doing double battles…..same rules as every double battle if both of one of the opposing team's players are unable to battle the other team wins, blah blah blah ect." Aidan and his bro look at each other with happy expressions on our face and they both say in unison.

"Yes!" they high five each other. Finally escorts her students to the fighting arena and she went to the viewing room and says into the mic.

"Everyone will be paired up randomly with other students and now I will press this button and shuffle the students…" she presses the button and as she had said everyone was paired up randomly.

"Now I will press another button to shuffle the teams to be…..Eh you guys get the idea…." she presses the button and the teams were flipped over and one of the teams happened to be Aidan and Micah and after the shuffling everyone was shocked to see that Kori and a Bisharp versus Aidan and Micah and everyone saw Aidan's face and someone from the bleachers got up and yelled.

"AIDAN LIKES KORI!" everyone started laughing but the laughter and the teasing stopped when everyone saw Kori's reaction and suddenly a girl says

"KORI LIKES AIDAN!" everyone teased the both of them and in unison Kori and Aidan said. "STOP! N-NO I DON'T!" they both were blushing.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE BE QUIET!" said and everyone was silent.

"NOW….the first match is Kori and Kiba versus Aidan and Micah!" Aidan and Kori stared at each other again locking eyes with faces of disbelief but they eventually took their places on the field.

"Ready? 3….2….1...GO!" Immediately Kiba charged at Aidan with a Slash Attack but Aidan dodged it so fast It looked like he teleported and Aidan countered with a knee to the gut and an elbow to the back knocking him to the ground, finally Kori rushed Micah with an Ice Punch Micah tried dodging the attack but it was too late, Kori's fist descended onto Micha's gut and knock him clear across the field and crashing into the wall unable to battle….I wonder how Aidan will fare against Kori, Micah was put onto a stretcher and rushed to the nurse's office, the Bisharp threw continuous slashes but Aidan was too swift and dodged every attack and the Bisharp was getting tired and Aidan was about to finish him off Kori snuck up behind him and said.

"Sorry..." Kori used Ice Punch in an instant Aidan knocks out.

_A few minutes late_r...

Aidan wakes up in the infirmary with his head wrapped in bandages and Kori was sitting on the side of his cot in a chair and she smiled and said.

"Hi Aidan...I'm sorry about what happened..." Aidan groans and grabs his head and Kori asks.

"If you want you can use my body temperature to stop the pain..." Kori blushes.

"That would be nice of you." Kori nods and puts Aidan's head against her chest Aidan blushes and asks.

"Uuh...what are you doing?"Aidan pulls away

"Oh sorry forgot to mention a Glaceon's chest is the coldest part of their body..." Kori blushes

"Oh..." Aidan blushes and Kori pulls Aidan's head towards her chest again, after a few minutes the Umbreon's head started to feel better and he pulled away.

"Thanks...I guess..." the crimson-eyed dark type blushes.

"...Sooo…." there was an awkward silence for 10 seconds.

"What are your hobbies?" Kori asks breaking the silent atmosphere.

"Well….I like to draw, build clay projects, gaming, and engineering, well it's more tinkering than engineering…." Aidan gives Kori her answer.

"Oh….can I see some of your work?" she asks now interested.

"Sure…" the Umbreon pulls out his phone and goes to his camera to show Kori some of his work, he started off with one of his drawings which was a picture of a school of Basculin getting into a scrap with a rival school of Carvanha.

"Wow…..it looks so real….." the ice type stared in awe at the work of art done in pencil and pen by Aidan.

"Heh…...thanks…" Aidan blushes and flips to the next picture which was a picture of his attempt to make a pocket-sized tesla coil.

"Did this contraption work?" she asks curiously.

"Actually the first time I turned it on it blew up in my face…...thank Arceus I had protective goggles on…" the dark type looks down in embarrassment.

"It's okay everyone fails at their first attempt at something…." Kori smiles reassuringly.

"Yeah I guess so…" Aidan looks back up and smiles.

'Wow…..he seems so nice and has a good personality and he looks cute with those glasses!' Kori says to herself in her head and then the door opens and the nurse walks in.

"Oh Aidan you're feeling better! So you can go now and plus school ended already so you and your girlfriend should get going.

"WHAT!? Whoa...whoa….whoa…I barely know her!" Aidan says his face now pure red.

"WHAT!? I barely know him as well!" at this point both Kori's and Aidan's face were pure red.

"Oh…..sorry my bad…." the Audino now says embarrassed.

_The next day…_

*RIIIING!*

The school bells ring throughout the town and our protagonist and his brother also accompanied by Aidan's crush,Kori Misaki as they arrive in first period Micah stops Aidan from what he's doing.

"Can I help you?" Aidan asks slightly irritated and Micah whispers in Aidan's ear and says.

"I know you like Kori…." Micah says smiling mischieviously.

"WHAT? NO I DON'T!" Aidan says blushing "Dude you're blushing! Now I REALLY know that you like her!" Micah says laughing at his blushing face and livid expression and then he eventually starts teasing him and suddenly they notice Kori was in front of them giggling.

"Oh…..Kori we were just talking about how Aidan likes-".

*WAM!*

Aidan had slugged Micah in the snout "OW!" Micah garbs his snout and Aidan says.

"We were talking about how I like your body...I MEAN YOUR EYES NO THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT…..er….how I love school! Yeah thats it….." Aidan says now blushing and Kori is now blushing and giggling.

"Aidan you always make me laugh…" and Micah looks at the dark-type still mad at the fact that the crimson eyed dark type punched him the snout and Kori finally takes her seat behind us and everyone were also still waiting for , finally Micah punches me in the gut hard knocking the wind out of the Umbreon and Aidan grabs his stomach and fall on the ground gasping for air while Micah is laughing at my pain.

"THat *gasp* wasn'T FUNny *gasp*." and Kori rushes to Aidan's side and asks.

"Are you okay Aidan?" she asked concerned about the wincing and gasping dark type and finally after a few seconds Aidan slowly got up, supporting himself on the desk and finally walks in and sees aidan holding his stomach still supporting himself on his desk.

"What happened?" walks to the Umbreon and helps him sit in his seat and starts the lesson.

_A few hours later..._

Finally school ends and while Aidan was talking to Micah Kori taps on Aidan's shoulder and hands him a piece of paper with her phone number on it "Call me…" she smiles and starts off to her house.


End file.
